Sun and Moon
by sun-moon-dreams
Summary: Mikan found out that her boyfriend cheated on her. Natsume found out that his girlfriend cheated on him. They moved on and found each other but when will they ralize that they love one another? T for words.


**SUN AND MOON**

Her long auburn hair danced with the wind. Her hazel eyes, dull and tired, produced gallons of tears. She was surprised that she can still produce tears. Once, she was called the girl with so much cheerfulness but her eyes that were once innocent are now no more. Her white summer dress flapped against her body. How could she forget? What a fool she was. Hotaru was right, she really is stupid. How could she have trusted him so deeply? She cried once again. She cried nights and days. Now, she's crying again. How she could wish that she could jump off this cliff. She sat down, hugging her legs. How she wish that she die. But, he isn't worth it.

How dare he cheat on her?

How dare he?

She loved him so much! That Kirihara BASTARD!

How dare he let her see him having sex with one of her friends! No, she wasn't her friend. They cheated behind her back!

But, she really loved him. He was her everything. The reason she quitted her singing career was because of him!

But…how could she forget that he was a playboy? He never settles with one. How she wished that everything is nothing but a dream.

She cried so much that her tears were equivalent of the Nile River. She cried until there was no more.

She stood up. "Mikan, you've learned your lesson. Do not let your heart be tortured again." She said to herself. She brushed the dirt off her dress and headed back towards the car. Her eyes did not held the same glitter it had before. Her feelings are numb now. She does not believe in love.

She went inside her car and started the engine. "It's time to continue my dream."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Natsume!" the blond haired man with beautiful blue eyes shouted.

"What do you want Ruka?" the raven haired with crimson eyes asked while drinking his 7th bottle of Vodka.

Ruka took the bottle away. "Snap out of it! Don't do this! You can't change the past! Move on!"

He shrugged. "Shut up! Leave me alone!"

"What happened to you? Just because of that bitch you're throwing away your life?!"

"You don't understand! All of you won't understand!" he shouted while looking at the faces of his friends and band members.

Suddenly a fist came in contact with his face and he stumbled and fell on his butt.

Everyone was shocked. The kind and timid Yuu just punched their leader!

"Snap out of it Natsume Hyuuga! We understand perfectly well! The bitch cheated on you! You're heartbroken. But do you think she's worth it? You're the number 1 man sought by women! She was the one who lost! There are so many women out there much more deserving than that slut!"

Natsume was stunned.

Yuu's eyes softened. "You weren't the only one suffering. The man she cheated with has a girlfriend. She's also miserable."

"She cried for days and nights! I was also surprised, her tears never stopped. It seems that she has a fountain inside her body." Koko joked.

Kitsuneme glared at him. "That's not very good Koko. She just recovered. Besides, you just saw her once."

Koko grinned.

"That's right, Natsume. In her case, she gave up everything. She was a singer but because he wanted her to be only his, she threw her dreams away. Now, she wants to climb the ladder again. She said that she was a fool to waste so much time crying instead of correcting things." Ruka offered his hand to Natsume. "She stood. Now, it's your time."

Natsume accepted his hand and stood up. He shrugged. "What are you waiting for? Let's go." He demanded as he walked past them.

Koko and Kitsuneme snickered. "What a way to show an apology." They said loud enough for Natsume to hear.

"Shut up!" he shouted, hiding his embarrassment.

The others laughed as they joined the revival of their band leader.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**After 5 months**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Hotaru, remind me again of what we're doing here?" a bored auburn haired girl asked while sipping her strawberry milk shake.

Hotaru rolled her eyes.

"We're meeting with a boy band Mikan-chan." Anna giggled.

"But, they're laaaaaaaate!!!! I'm boooooored!!!!" Mikan whined.

"Mikan-chan, did you already finish the new lyrics?" Nonoko asked.

"Yup. I'll hand out the music sheets when we practice. Permy, in one song, you'll be playing the violin." Mikan informed her.

"Sure" Permy replied as she ate her blueberry cheesecake.

Mikan stretched and yawned.

The band of hot women ignored the lustful stares of the men in the café.

That's what you get when you're famous. Mikan is the lead singer of the band and second guitarist if Anna plays the keyboard. Sumire is the lead guitarist but she can also play the violin. Anna is the second guitarist, keyboard or, if Sumire plays the violin, the lead guitarist. Nonoko is the drummer. Hotaru is the manager. She is the one who approves to the songs Mikan makes and the one who improves it though it's always perfect. Their band's name is Silver Moon.

Suddenly, all the girls except the band squealed.

The band looked towards the direction of their shouts and they saw 5 hot men coming towards their table.

"Hotaru and the Silver Moon" Ruka said cheerfully.

"Ruka and the Crimson Sun" Hotaru said dryly.

The men sat on the vacant chairs.

"That's right!" Koko grinned.

"You're late!" Hotaru icily said.

The boys except Natsume shivered.

"S-Sorry, uhm, W-w-well," Ruka stuttered.

"Let it go, Hotaru." Mikan said seriously. "Don't be so hard to your boyfriend." She grinned.

The girls controlled their laughter.

The men controlled their snicker.

"Don't push your luck Mikan. I have so many things that could blackmail you." Hotaru threatened.

Mikan gulped. "I surrender."

They laughed. Natsume and Hotaru just smiled a little bit.

"Well, I'm only familiar with Ruka. So who are the ones with you?"

"That hurts Mikan!" Koko acted hurt with a hand on top of his chest. "We already met!"

"Eh?" Mikan looked confused. She looked at Hotaru. "We did?"

Hotaru nodded. "Yes, except Natsume Hyuuga. You probably don't remember because it's during **THAT** time."

Mikan's eyes hardened. "Oh, so that's why."

The girls and boys of each band were silent leaving Natsume who did not know what happened to Mikan confused.

Mikan flipped her hair. "It can't be helped, sorry. Anyways, let's just introduce ourselves once again. Hey! Drive away that gloomy atmosphere! It's in the past!" She smiled.

The others sighed and smiled.

"I'm surprised that you don't know us. The others know us because we're quite famous." Yuu stated.

The others snickered.

"Well sorry. Unfortunately, I don't pay attention to other famous people. Hotaru handles that." Mikan defended herself.

Ruka smiled. "Anyway, Kitsuneme is the drummer, Koko the lead guitarist, Yuu the keyboard and the second guitarist and Natsume the lead singer and sometimes the second guitarist."

"Hmm…..well, pleasure to meet you." She smiled sweetly.

She's beautiful they all thought, including Natsume.

"Back to business." Hotaru stated. "Ruka and I are planning to have a joint concert. Do all of you agree?"

They nodded.

"We'll be having two songs for each group and two joint ones. In the joint songs, Mikan and Natsume are the two lead singers, Yuu will handle the electric guitar same as you Nonoko, Koko the acoustic guitar, Sumire the violin, Anna the keyboard and Kitsuneme the drums." Ruka explained. "The concert is next month, November 27 and Natsume's birthday."

"The two songs for each group, I presume that the one I recently made is reserved for that, Hotaru?"Mikan asked.

"Yeah. I'm glad that you're catching up." Hotaru answered dryly.

Mikan ignored Hotaru sarcastic answer. "How about you? Ready for the 2 songs?" she asked Natsume.

"Hn" he answered.

Mikan looked at Ruka with a raised eyebrow.

"That means 'yes'" Ruka said.

Mikan nodded. "So for the joint song, I'll make one, you do the other."

"Hn"

"We'll start practicing the two song of each band in a week. Two weeks for the joint songs. The last week for the general rehearsal. Like that?" Mikan asked.

The members of each group nodded.

"All is final, then. Let's go. There's no time to waste." Hotaru said as she went outside the café.

The girls followed and left the men behind.

"She really got over it." Ruka said.

The boys except Natsume smiled.

Natsume was curious but he has an image to protect. If he asks what happened to her then surely, they'll think that he's interested in Mikan. Well she really is beautiful, no, majestic and wonderful! Her curves are all in the right places, her skin looks so smooth an soft, her hair smelled good and beautiful. She's perfect. _What the hell! NATSUME! Get a grip! ERASE THAT!!!!"_

"Let's go." He said and went outside.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**The day of the concert**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After so many hardships, it's the day of the concert.

The girls were in their dressing room while the guys were in their own.

"Oh my God! I'm so nervous!" Sumire shrieked.

"Calm down, Sumire. We've been performing since forever. You should be accustomed to it." Mikan said.

"I know but every time we perform, I'm always like this! How about you?"

"We're nervous too." Anna and Nonoko chorused.

"Well it can't be avoided but just have fun and be yourselves. Everything will be okay. Don't forget, we'll be having a party later." Mikan said. "Just a moment, I'll just get some fresh air."

They nodded.

Mikan went out of the dressing room and into the large vacant room with a huge balcony that lets you see the beach across the concert hall. She sighed.

"What are you doing here?" a voice asked, obviously, it was a man.

She turned around and looked up. Her eyes widened. Her lips crashed on his! She tried to look away but he placed his arms on her waist. She fought with the temptations; her heart was pounding really hard. She, then, surrendered and wrapped her arms on his neck.

He too was controlling his temptations but he knew that there's something about this woman that made his heart dance.

Their lips separated to catch their breaths.

Natsume gave her butterfly kisses on her face then on her neck.

Suddenly, she realized what was happening and pushed him away.

He was stunned.

"Sorry" she muttered and ran away. _You should remember! He is also a playboy! You mustn't bore feelings for him. You'll just be heartbroken again. Maybe this time, you can't recover. _She went to the powder room, fixed herself and went back to the dressing room. She chatted with them like nothing happened.

Then Hotaru came.

"It's time." She said.

They nodded. They were all wearing the same attire. Black tube covered with black jacket that has silver linings on the sides. Its zipper is open revealing their stomach. They wore black fitted shorts and Black boots. All of their accessories were silver and they have a long-chained necklace with a big silver crescent pendant. Their hairs are all down and curled.

The boys were wearing long black jacket and black pants. They were wearing also wearing long chained necklace with a red sun as the pendant. Their accessories were the color of silver and they were wearng black shoes.

The boys were the first to perform.

"Yow everyone!" Koko shouted. "Girls! I'd like to inform you that this song is dedicated by Natsume to some girl!"

The women whined.

"Shut up Koko" Natsume said.

The crowd laughed.

The opening started.

**(Kidnap My Heart)**

**Hey girl, what's your name I think I caught you looking my way  
Do you wanna know how to get me all to your own  
Weekends work the best I pick the place you do the rest  
Hey now don't be shy but you got to keep me in line  
Love at first sight never thought it could happen to me  
But you made me believe**

**Kidnap my heart  
Take me with you  
Kidnap my heart  
Make my dreams come true  
Take me away cause falling in love  
Ain't very far, not far from the start  
Kidnap my heart.**

**Can you get me up more  
Fun that I could ever dream of  
Could you tie me down  
Can you keep me hanging around  
I don't wanna be here to keep you company  
Put your hand in mine got to hold on tight for the ride  
Love at first sight never thought it could happen to me  
But you made me believe**

**Kidnap my heart  
Take me with you  
Kidnap my heart  
Make my dreams come true  
Take me away cause falling in love  
Ain't very far, not far from the start  
Kidnap my heart.**

**You've got to hold me tighter  
Cause I'm a real fighter  
Don't tear us apart  
Love at first sight never thought it could happen to me  
But you made me believe**

**Kidnap my heart  
Take me with you  
Kidnap my heart  
Make my dreams come true  
Take me away cause falling in love  
Ain't very far, not far from the start  
Kidnap my heart.**

**Kidnap my heart  
Kidnap my heart...**

The audience cheered.

The men exited the stage and came the women.

**(Daia no Hana)**

**hajimari wa itsumo sou/ when it begins it's always like this  
gunjou no sora no shita/ under the ultramarine sky  
chikai wo tatete ima/ i hold to my vow  
boku wa arukidasu/ now i will walk**

**  
Yah kiniro ni hikaru sabaku (moeru kaze)/ Yah in a desert with a golden light (burning wind)  
daia no hana wo sagashite (samayoi tsuzukeru)/ i search for the diamond flower (muddledly continuing)  
hajimete dare no tameni / in the beginning, for somebody's sake  
ima boku wa ikiteiru/ now i keep going on**

**  
mamoritai mono ga arunda/ there is something I want to protect  
mou nidoto nidoto ushinawanai youni / Never, never again do I want to experience loss**

**  
Yah kono mune ni aru negai (yurameite)/ Yah the wish held in my heart (shakingly)  
kanaeru tamenara bokuwa (ikura demo itatsukou) / in order to fulfil it, i (no matter how much i hurt)  
waratte ite hoshiikara ima bokuwa yaiba wo nigiru/ laughingly began to desire now i take up the sword**

**  
kirisaite kioku no naka afuredasu/ within shredded memories  
akai akai kage wo kiru/ redness brims, slaughtering shadows  
kono tsume ga kiriwaretemo tsukamitore/ these claws slash and seize and take  
mamoritai taisetsuna mono nara/ until i reach the important thing i want to protect**

**  
dareka wo omotte naita/ whoever thinks of it will weep  
yoru ni saita daia no hana/ in the night floats the scent of the diamond flower**

**  
mamoritai mono ga arunda / there is something i want to protect  
mou nidoto nidoto ushinaiwashinai/ never, never again do i want to lose  
narihibike dareyori chiisaku hakanai/ it resounds, the dream smaller than anything  
dareyori tafuna kono kodou/ stronger than anything, is this pulsation**

The audience once again cheered.

The men took over.

**(Fall For You)**

**The best thing 'bout tonight's that we're not fighting  
Could it be that we have been this way before?  
I know you don't think that I am trying  
I know you're wearing thin down to the core**

**But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you over again  
Don't make me change my mind**

**Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find**

**This is not what I intended  
I always swore to you I'd never fall apart  
You always thought that I was stronger  
I may have failed, but I have loved you from the start**

**Oh, but hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you over again  
Don't make me change my mind**

**Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
It's impossible**

**So breathe in so deep  
Breathe me in, I'm yours to keep  
And hold on to your words 'cause talk is cheap  
And remember me tonight when you're asleep**

**Because tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you over again  
Don't make me change my mind**

**Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find**

**Tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you over again  
Don't make me change my mind**

**Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find**

Once again, the audience cheered loudly.

The girls patted the boys. Mikan took the guitar from Natsume while Sumire adjusted her violin.

**(Black Diamond)**

**Ichiban no negai goto Oshiete/ Tell me, the object of your greatest desire  
Anata no hoshii mono/-The thing you want the most-  
Volume furi kireru hodo tsuyoku/ Let's try and shout out its name  
Ookina koe de sakende mite/ With a voice so loud it'll break maximum volume**

**Taiyou ga mezame nu uchi ni/ Now let's begin before the sun comes out  
Hajimeyou sekai wa/ The world dances with  
Hikari ni tsuki matou kage to odoru/ The shadow that accompanies the light  
Sou Kimi no te o totte/ I shall take your hand (and say)**

**Saa nani ga hoshii no? Nani wo motomeru no?/ "So what is it that you want? What is it that you seek?"  
Atsumeta kagayaki Sono te no hirani/ Those hands that have been gathering some glitter  
Subete sukui toru Yogoreta yozora ni/ They were scraping everything from this tarnished night sky  
Kuroi Diamond Black Diamond/ Oh black diamond, black diamond**

**Furueru te de inori o sasagete/ Now say your prayers with your shaky hands  
-Anata no hoshii mono-/-The thing you want the most-  
Ishino nai ningyo no you ja ne/ You're like a worthless doll, aren't you?  
Namida datte nagasenai/ You don't even shed tears**

**Kizutsuitemo uso darake demo/ No matter how much you are hurt or be lied to  
Kesshite kutsushinai/ Don't you ever give in  
Hon mono dake ga kagayaiteiru/ Only the original shall eventually come to shine  
Mienai chikara ni sakaratte/ Repelling the unseen energy**

**Saa nani o utau no? Nani o shinjiru no?/ "So what are you gonna sing? What do you believe in?"  
Mayotteru dake ja garakuta ni naru/ Hesitation will turn you into garbage  
Subete furi kitte Yuganda yozora ni/ So shake free from everything else in this distorted night sky  
Kuroi Diamond Black Diamond/ Oh black diamond, black diamond**

**Saa nani ga hoshii no? Nani wo motomeru no?/ "So what is it that you want? What is it that you seek?"  
Atsumeta kagayaki Sono te no hirani/ Those hands that have been gathering some glitter  
Subete sukui toru Yogoreta yozora ni/ They were scraping everything from this tarnished night sky  
Kuroi Diamond Black Diamond/ Oh black diamond, black diamond**

The audience gone wild!

The men entered. Mikan gave Natsume an extra microphone.

"Yow! Everyone!" Mikan greeted. "Are you all having a great time?!"

"YES!" the audience screamed.

"Then the last two songs will even make you wilder!" Natsume added.

The crowd screamed and cheered.

(Futatsu no Kodou to Akai Tsumi)

**(M)Akaku akaku akaku yurete/ Shaking in red, in red, in red **

**(N)Yume no yume no hate e/ To the edge of the dream, the dream**

**(MN)Hanarerarenai/ We can't be separated**

**(N)Mou nandomo akiramete wa oshikorosu tabi/ Already, everytime when I'm stifled to death after I give up again and again **

**Ikiba no nai kanjou ga me o samashiteku/ My emotions that have no place to go wake me up **

**(M)Kegare no nai sono hohoemi zankoku na hodo/ Your flawless smile knows it's an existence **

**Tooi sonzai da to wakaru yo/ So distant that it's cruel **

**(MN)Ienai kizu Kokoro mushibamu dake na no ni/ Even thought he incurable wound only eats away at my heart **

**Yami no (Naka ni) Ima mo (Yadoru) Omoi o osaekirenai/ Even now I can't completely hold back my thoughts (that dwell) (within) the darkness **

**Akaku akaku akaku yurete/ Shaking in red, in red, in red **

**Yume no yume no hate e/ To the edge of the dream, the dream **

**Deatte shimatta unmei ga mawaridasu/ We met; destiny begins to turn **

**Dare mo dare mo shiranai himitsu/ A secret that no-one, no-one knows**

**Ochite ochite ochite/ I fall, I fall, I fall **

**Mou modorenai Tsumi o kizande mo Kitto/ I certainly can't return anymore, even if I carve out my sins**

**(M)Kodoku no fuchi aruki nagara sukuwareteita / While I was walking in the abyss of loneliness, I was saved **

**Donna toki mo kawaranai REAL na hitomi/ By realistic eyes that never change**

**(N)Demo hikari ga mabushii hodo umareru kage wa/ But a shadow born as the light is bright **

**Fukaku irokoku shinobu yoru yo/ Deeply and pronouncedly creeps up to me**

**(MN)Futatsu no kodou Marude awase kagami no you ni/ The two heartbeats are exactly like two mirrors facing each other **

**Niteru (Keredo) Chigau (Itami) Mugen ni tsuzuiteiku/ The (pains) are similar (but) different and continue infinitely **

**Akaku akaku akaku moete/ Burning in red, in red, in red **

**Subete subete keshite/ Erasing everything, everything **

**Kanau koto no nai maboroshi ga ugokidasu/ An unfulfilled illusion begins to move **

**Tsuyoku tsuyoku hakanai yoru o/ Strongly, strongly **

**Koete koete koete/ Overcoming, overcoming, overcoming the fleeting night **

**Nogarerarenai Tsumi ni oborete mo Kitto/ I certainly can't escape, even if I drown in my sins**

**Akaku akaku akaku yurete/ Shaking in red, in red, in red **

**Yume no yume no hate e/ To the edge of the dream, the dream **

**Deatte shimatta unmei ga mawaridasu/ We met; destiny begins to turn **

**Dare mo dare mo shiranai himitsu/ A secret that no-one, no-one knows **

**Ochite ochite ochite/ I fall, I fall, I fall **

**Mou modorenai Tsumi o kizande mo Kitto/ I certainly can't return anymore,even if I carve out my sin**

"How's that?" asked Mikan.

The crowd cheered.

Natsume and Mikan laughed.

"Then the last one." Natsume said.

**(RONDO)**

**(MN)Shiroi bara no hanabira hitotsu futatsu hirakeba ano hi no kioku yomigaeru deshou/ If the white rose petals open one by one, will the memories from those days revive? **

**(MN)Yasuragi ni terasarete hana o sakaseta yoru wa amaku setsunaku irozuite yuku/ Illuminated by peace, the night that makes flowers bloom is sweet yet painful, and becoming colourful **

**(M)Hikaru ito o tadoru you ni toki wa shizuka ni nagarete/ Like following a shining thread, time is flowing quietly **

**(N)Michihiku yure ni soinagara hito wa umarekawaru/ While people stick to the movement of flow and ebb, they are reborn **

**(M)Anata no hohoemi wa mune o tokasu nukumori/ Your smile is the warmth that melts my chest **

**Dokoka de mita awai yume no you/ Like a faint dream that I had somewhere**

**(N)Shizumu yuuhi ni ima o kiritorarete mo/ Even if the present moment is cut out by the setting sun, **

**Futari no kage wa kasanatte yuku/ our shadows are overlapping **

**(MN)Hateshinaku tooku kagirinaku fukaku majiwatta unmei no you ni/ Like destinies that crossed each other, endless and far, boundless and deep **

**Nando mo tsukande nando mo ushinatte yatto meguriaeta koto/ I grasped it again and again, I lost it again and again- the fact that we were finally able to meet **

**Sora ga chi o motome hana ga ame o machi yoru ga ashita o kou you ni/ Like how the sky yearns for the earth, the flower waits for rain, and the night falls in love with tomorrow **

**Futatsu no kokoro ga hitotsu datta koto konna ni mo motometeta no/ I yearned so much for the fact that two hearts were one **

**Nagai nemuri hodoite koyoi meguriaetara/ If we can relieve ourselves from our long slumber and meet tonight **

**Futari no rondo saa odorimashou/ Then come on, let's dance in our rondo **

**(N)Sugita hibi o nagasu you ni tsuki wa yasashiku urunde/ Like moving through past days, the moon is tender and clouded **

**(M)Kioku no saki ni mou ichido itoshisa ga afureta/ And beyond my memories, love overflowed again. **

**(N)Anata no nengetsu o futae ni ayumeru nara kage to natte mamotte itai/ If I can walk through your time again, then I want to become a shadow and protect you**

**(M)Fukimayou kaze futari o toozakete mo shinjiru koto o wasurenaide/ Even if the wind, blowing blindly, estranges us please don't forget about believing **

**(MN)Atenai kirameki hakanai yurameki tadayou maboroshi no you ni/ Like an aimless sparkle, a fleeting waver, and drifting illusions **

**Samayoi nagara mo kawaranai basho e yatto tadoritsuita koto/ Even while I wandered, I finally made it to the place that won't change **

**Yami ga hi o ubai uso ga tsumi ni naki kako ga mirai o saite mo/ Even if the darkness steals away the sun, lies cry to sins, and the past splits apart the future, **

**Meguri yuku you ni kitto kono basho o watashi wa erande ita no/ As if I've been around, I'm certain I chose this place **

**(N)Hateshinaku tooku kagirinaku fukaku majiwatta unmei no you ni/ Like destinies that crossed each other, endless and far, boundless and deep **

**(M)Nando mo tsukande nando mo ushinatte yatto meguriaeta koto/ I grasped it again and again, I lost it again and again- the fact that we were finally able to meet **

**(MN)Sora ga chi o motome hana ga ame o machi yoru ga ashita o kou you ni/ Like how the sky yearns for the earth, the flower waits for rain, and the night falls in love with tomorrow**

**Futatsu no kokoro ga hitotsu datta koto konna ni mo motometeta no/ I yearned so much for the fact that two hearts were one **

**Shiroi bara no hanabira hitotsu futatsu chiru toki yasashii asa ni somerareru deshou/ If the white rose petals scatter one by one, will we be dyed by the tender morning? **

**Soshite umarekawatte anata no mune ni sakeba futari no ai wa eien ni naru/ And if I were reborn and bloom in your chest, our love will become eternity. **

They exited the stage as the audience cheered wildly. They were all happy.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Cheers!"

The party was grand. They wore formal clothes.

Nonoko and Anna wore similar clothes though Anna's pink and Nonoko's navy blue. It was tube with a white ribbon under their chest. The gown wrapped around their body exposing their curves. It is a floor-length gown. They wore white high-heeled shoes. Their hair was in a high ponytail.

Sumire wore a spaghetti-strapped green cocktail dress with a grayish silver ribbon below her chest. She wore silver 3 inches high-heeled shoes. Her hair was straightened.

Hotaru wore a violet tube dress that ended just above her knees and a black shawl. She wore 3 inches high-heeled black shoes. Her hair was the same as usual.

Mikan wore an off-shoulder white dress that ended just below her knees. The sleeves wrapped on her arms and ended on her wrists. Orange ribbons wrapped around her upper body and on her sleeves. She wore white shoes with straps that crossed on her legs. Her waist-length hair was curled and it bounced every time she moved.

The men wore tuxedos.

Natsume with black polo with its 3 buttons opened and a black coat that is opened. He wore black pants and shoes. He also wore a silver cross around his neck and it lay on his exposed chest.

Ruka wore a light blue polo with its 3 buttons opened, white coat which was opened, white pants and shoes.

Koko and Kitsuneme wore the same. Black polo with its two buttons opened, Flesh-colored opened coats, black pants and shoes.

Yuu wore white turtle-neck shirt, black opened coat, white pants and shoes.

Everyone's eyes were on this people.

The two bands greeted the people. The party continued until a man went towards Mikan. He has brown hair and green eyes.

Natsume looked at them and he felt really mad. _The hell is that man doing with my Mikan?! Wait, MY MIKAN? The hell is wrong with me? Fuck! Heck am I in love? NO WAY! But….am I? Since when? When we were in the concert? Nah! When we were practicing? I don't think so. I already love her. Maybe..the first time we met? I'll think about that later! Mikan is more important now! BASTARD! Don't go near her!_ He was about to go and punch the guy when a blond girl with blue eyes slithered beside him. He was shocked. "Rina?"

She smiled.

He frowned.

She pouted. "I'm sorry Natsume. I really love you. I won't cheat on you, ne? So let's get together again."

He glared at her. "Back off, BITCH"

"I already told you that I'm sorry. Give me another chance." She pleaded.

He cupped her face. "Really? You won't sleep with another guy anymore?" He asked gently.

She nodded and hugged him. She smirked.

"Is what you think I'll say," he placed his hand on her hair and yanked her away. "Sorry, but I don't love you anymore. You disgust me. Go away or you'll suffer." He walked towards Mikan.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Mikan" the brown haired man said.

She looked around. Her eyes widened. "Kirihara, what are you doing here?" she asked coldly.

"Don't be like that, baby. I came here for you…"

He was blabbering but she was not paying attention. She saw a girl hugging Natsume and her blood boiled. _Wait? Boiled? Why would I? The hell! Don't tell me I love him? Didn't I tell myself that I'll never fall in love again! Even more HE IS A PLAYBOY! Look, he's also hugging her. God! I'm already heartbroken. Wait! Say what? He just threw her away! OMG! He's coming this way!!! Wait, why does that girl look familiar?_

"….Mikan let's get together again." Kirihara said.

My eyes looked at him. "Say what? Why do you think I---"

She was pulled to Natsume's chest. "Don't come near my GIRL." Natsume said.

Her eyes widened. _Am I dreaming? He said MY GIRL!!! If I'm dreaming I don't want to be awakened!"_

"What girl? She was mine before you!"

"Keyword: WAS. She isn't now." Natsume said.

"Mikan come here to me." Kirihara said.

She raised her brow. "Sorry, but will you not come near me anymore. We are nothing now."

Slap!

The guests looked at the scene.

"Slut! That's what you get when you steal someone else's MAN!" the girl Natsume was hugging before said.

_Oh! I remember now! She was the one with Kirihara. I'm having memory gaps. She was my FRIEND or so she says before._

"Natsume is mine! Don't get him away from me!" She shouted.

Natsume was trembling with anger.

Mikan held his hand. She smiled.

"Rina, have you forgotten that when the two of you slept behind our backs, you were officially erased as his candidate for girlfriends? Same to you Kirihara." Mikan said with gentleness but it did not cover the coldness of her eyes.

"I was set up!" Rina defended herself. "He drugged me!" She pointed to Kirihara.

"Excuse me, weren't you the one who seduced me?!" Kirihara shouted.

The guests were sending dirty looks towards Kirihara and Rina.

Mikan could see Hotaru becoming irritated. "Natsume, Hotaru will take care of this." She whispered.

He nodded and quietly they went towards the garden.

It was really beautiful since lights of different colors wrapped around the trunks of the trees.

They walked hand on hand.

"Uhm, Natsume…" she mumbled.

"What is it?" he asked gently.

She took a box from her pouch and gave it to Natsume. "Happy Birthday!" she greeted him with a smile.

He grinned. "Thanks. Can I open it?"

"Sure!"

He opened it and he saw a Sun and Moon pendant. It was originally one piece but it was halved. "Give the Moon to the girl you love and the Sun will belong to you. No matter how far as long as the two of you have it, there will always be a connection between the two of you." Her heart ached. _I want him to be happy. I'll be happy if he is happy._

Natsume took the Moon necklace and placed it around Mikan's neck.

Her eyes widened. "Natsume! You should give this to the person you love!"

"I know."

"Then…." She covered her mouth with her hands. Her tears fell.

He hugged her.

"I'm so happy!"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Natsume."

"Then why did you run away before?"

"Because, I'm afraid to get hurt again. Besides, you were also famous in having so many girlfriends."

He kissed her cheeks. "I'll always be yours. I was waiting and searching for the right girl. I thought that it was Rina but she cheated on me."

"I think I should thank Rina." Mikan said as she placed her arms on Natsume's neck.

"Why?"

"Because she let me meet you." She said as she kissed Natsume's lips.

He smirked.


End file.
